


Mudbloods Unite, and Muggle Ballpoint pens

by leprekan187



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leprekan187/pseuds/leprekan187
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>silly little thing from a tumblr post. Hermione's little sister, Ariella Granger puts the fear of the devil into a pure-blood when he calls her a mudblood in the middle of a corridor. all over a ball point pen, insert trio, -reformed- Draco Malfoy, and amused Snape for even better fun. no romance or pairings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mudbloods Unite, and Muggle Ballpoint pens

This is from a tumblr post found a few days ago that I couldn't help but write something on.

Song by queen, you'll know it when you see it. Please refrain from drinking any beverage while reading this oneshot… unless you want to have water damage to your keyboards

Ariella Sage Granger is Hermione Jean Grangers little sister. This is an 8th year fic, Ariella is a first year.

(^_^)

"Don't walk away from me while I'm talking to you, you filthy little Mudblood." Eric Flint said as he grabbed my wrist as I turned to walk away from the brute.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously as I took in the slur before smirking. There was enough muggleborns in the school now that old snake face was dead. His eyes grew weary as he looked at my excited expression. With the hand he wasn't holding hostage I took a long lick around the center of my palm, making sure it was nice and slick with saliva, before smacking him dead on the face resounding in a clap that echoed through the corridor making everyone stop and stare. Now that I had my audience, my smirk grew even bigger as I said in a loud clear voice that I knew most everyone could hear. I enjoyed being loud and I wasn't afraid to show it when I needed to.

"Got mud on your face, you big disgrace, somebody better put you back in to your place." Sure enough not more than five seconds later, I could hear CLAP, CLAP, STOMP. The nearest group of muggleborn guys got a deadly look on their face as they started to move closer to Eric.

My sister had held a meeting early in the year for all muggleborn students not to take any crap from purebloods, especially if they called us a Mudblood in public.

Eric suddenly dropped my wrist as if my skin burned him. I looked around and noticed that no less than thirty people muggle born and half blood were clapping and stomping as they moved closer to us. The rest of the purebloods looked on in terror, their eyes flitting back and forth.

"Wha… what is this?" Eric asked fearfully, his eyes wide and petrified. "Is this some sort of satanic muggle thing?"

"You need to learn not to mess the mudbloods anymore. Or we will send you to join good ol' Voldemort in hell." I hissed at him. His eyes grew, if possibly, even wider as he turned and sprinted down the hall away from us. Everyone that was doing the cadence continued until he was around the corner.

As soon as he was out of sight most everyone in the corridor broke out into laughter, scaring the rest of the purebloods even further.

"What is all the racket out here?" Headmistress McGonagall inquired as she rounded the corner walking briskly in my direction.

"Miss Granger?" she asked, eyes narrowing down on me.

"Nothing ma'am, simply standing up for blood equality," I said sweetly as her lips pursed. I was never sure if it was due to amusement or irritation when she did that around me, I could tell with others but never for myself.

"Very well, off to class with you. Show's over people." She said scattering most of the hall back off to their intended directions, as she went back from where ever she came from.

I turned as I heard a slow clap from behind me; Hermione, head girl, and Harry were standing there with a stunned Ron. Hermione was clapping as Harry tried to catch his breath, apparently laughing hard still but there was no sound coming out as he doubled over clutching his side.

"30 points to Slytherin for supporting equality." My sister said with a smirk on her face as Ron gaped like a fish out of water some more.

"Bloody hell…" he whispered in a terrified voice, his face had paled even further for a moment before he tried breathing again.

"Hey, Granger!" a voice drawled from down the hall. We turned to see Draco Malfoy, head boy, headed our way. "What is Flint going on about you and some sort of satanic muggle thing?" he asked, as he got closer.

"Wasn't me," Hermione chuckled lightly before nodding to me, "Was my little sister. Draco Malfoy meet Ariella Granger, Slytherin first year." She added with a smirk.

If I had thought the look on Ron's face was amusing it was nothing compared to the one on Draco Malfoy's. His eyes darted between my Slytherin tie, crest, my face, and Hermione's face a few times, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Oh, hello there… umm… I didn't know you had a sister Granger." He said finally looking back to Hermione.

"Not many people here do, it was kinda the point while Tom Riddle was running around to keep muggleborn families quiet. Or at least as many as possible," Hermione said smirking at the blonde.

"Oh, I see, so what did you do that freaked out Eric Flint?" he asked suddenly turning to me again. I smiled as Harry broke out into laughter again.

"Just an old muggle song. It's very well known in the muggle world and you can almost guarantee that muggle borns and most half blood know it in passing."

"And the satanic ritual part?" he asked curious.

"It's the beat of the song." I said before I clapped twice and stomped. "If it's played live for a whole bunch of people it's almost impossible to resist making the beat." I explained with a devious smirk of my own as his grew wide suddenly.

"So Eric Flint, fifth year quidditch beater just got bested by a first year over a muggle song?" he asked to clarify as he looked back to Hermione. She was sniggering so hard her shoulders were shaking and Harry who was doubled over in laughter and Ron who looked like the hamster had finally started back up again as I explained it to Draco Malfoy.

"So it would seem, a pureblood elitist who didn't do anything for either side of the war was just threatened to join Tom Riddle in hell if he didn't leave Mudbloods alone." Hermione explained further.

The look on both Draco's and Ron's face were not almost matching before they broke out into their own batch of laughter. A moment or so later Hermione stated that they needed to get to history of magic, Ron added in he needed his afternoon nap.

"What even provoked him to call you that, if you don't mind me asking?" Draco asked after Hermione and her friends made their way to history of magic.

"I sold him one of these for a galleon." I said pulling one of my pens out of my hair.

"What is it?" he asked looking at it inquisitively. I smiled at him before I clicked the end of it shooting out the ink top.

"It is called a ball point pen; pretty much a quill that you don't have to keep dipping in ink. He was complaining in the common room the other day that his self-inking quill broke apparently and I told him I would sell him one for a galleon. He said that wasn't a bad deal because a single self-inking quill is about twenty galleons; or at least the one he bought was. One of the muggle born Ravenclaws burst his happy bubble when she explained that you could buy them in large packs for only a couple of pounds. He did the math and didn't like that I had outsmarted him, even for a few days." I explained as Draco walked with my to Potions class; where he was doing his internship with Professor Snape who had miraculously survived the war.

"If I wanted one would you still want a galleon?" he asked enthralled with the pen, happily clicking away.

"Take it for free. I only charge those who don't ask what it is. If you can't be arsed to ask questions I can't be arsed to tell you freely." I smirked as he opened the door to the potions classroom.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger, you are late." Professor Snape drawled from the front of the room.

"Yes sir, small altercation but it was handled, won't happen again," Draco said as I sat down next to a first year Gryffindor.

The professor didn't say anything else just simply nodded before carrying on with the lesson, talking as he walked around the room going caldron to caldron inspecting and correcting as he went. I didn't notice the noise really at first, then it grew much more incessant and I smiled as I recognized the sound, it was a pen clicking.

I giggled softly to myself as I looked up to see Draco Malfoy hunched over the side of his desk in the front of the room as if he was digging in his bag but the clicking got louder and much more rapid to the point Professor Snape finally snapped.

"What is that infernal clicking noise?" he demanded looking at each first year in turn, I was watching Draco who jumped in his seat in the front of the room, gathering every first years attention; and consequently the potion professors as well.

"Sorry, sir I confiscated something off of someone and it caught my attention… I'll stop." He said sitting the pen down on the desk sheepishly. I looked back at Professor Snape and was more than a little amused to see one of his sharp eye brows hiked up and a smirk on his face that never really left the rest of the lesson.


End file.
